


All I Want

by talliabram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scisaac - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talliabram/pseuds/talliabram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac are hanging out when they get attacked by a group of hunters. Isaac gets shot with Wolfsbane bullets and it is up to Scott and Stiles to save him. There is Scisaac and a tiny tiny bit of Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

Scott only had one thing on his mind, getting the hell out of the woods and finding cover. His mind raced, looking for some kind of shelter that could hide both him and Isaac until the hunters finally gave up and went looking elsewhere. It was this focus that kept his mind too busy to hear the sound of a trigger clicking a bullet into place. He heard the shot just in time to see Isaac diving in front of him, shielding him from the blast. More shots rang out and Isaac collapsed at Scott’s feet. Moving with pure instinct, Scott half-carried half-dragged Isaac in a direction he hoped would lead to someplace safe.

As Scott ran he desperately tried to take some steadying breaths in the hopes of clearing his head. When his heart rate finally slowed down enough for him to be in his right mind, Scott realized he knew exactly where he was. It was an area Derek had shown him on several occasions. Derek’s family had made numerous underground alcoves for moments such as these. They could fit a decent-sized pack and he was told there used to be food and other necessities, but those had long since been cleared out. He threw Isaac in ahead of him, shielding him from the possibility of more danger. 

Scott listened carefully for the sounds of the hunters and heard as they ran overhead; clearly unaware of where their prey was hidden. Scott breathed out a sigh of relief as he realized that they were finally safe. The attack had been sudden, it was a group of hunters neither he nor Isaac had seen before. They had been milling about as usual, Scott trying to teach Isaac what little self-defense he knew, though it mostly turned into an hour of hanging out and goofing off.

In the midst of their laughter they heard shots ring out, but assumed it had been run-of-the-mill hunters, the ones who went after deer and that kind of thing as opposed to werewolves. It wasn’t until they had come closer that Scott picked up the words “betas” and "pack" from their whispers that he realized what was happening and forced Isaac to run. Now he looked down at Isaac, a smile on his face at being safe and the knowledge that in this small cave Isaac would be able to heal and be fine in no time.

“It’s alright Isaac, we’re safe now.” He said, turning to his friend. What he saw caused his breath to hitch in his throat and he frantically forced down the bile that threatened to make an appearance.

“Bullets…different.” Isaac said, as he tried to force air in and out of his chest. There were three bullet wounds scattered about Isaac’s torso and his face was contorted into a tight grimace. The holes seemed to be giving off blue smoke and a pit formed in Scott’s stomach as he realized the significance.

“It’s wolfsbane, but you’re going to be ok. We’re going to get you out of here. Don’t even worry about it. Everything is going to be ok. I've got you, man.” Scott tried to make his voice sound calm, but knew that it was hopeless. There was no way for them to get out without alerting the hunters, any attempt to get Isaac out would only lead to their capture and most-likely death. These hunters didn’t seem to be going off of a code like the Argents did. At the same time, Isaac needed help or the wolfsbane would kill him. Derek had almost died the last time, and that was with only one; Scott could hardly imagine the damage that three could do.

“Don’t worry Isaac, I promise you, we will find a way out of here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He sat down and pulled Isaac towards him, using his body to keep Isaac sitting upright. Despite the fact that they both knew it was just empty words, Isaac still responded with,

“I know. I trust you, Scott.” Rather than feeling comforted, Scott felt his heart lurch with the knowledge that that trust was clearly misplaced.

Scott pulled out his phone and was rewarded with two bars of signal, it wasn’t perfect, but it would suffice. He quickly clicked the speed dial for Derek and tapped his hand impatiently as he listened to it ring until it finally went to voicemail.

“Shit! Dammit Derek! Call me as soon as you get this! It's urgent!" After he hung up he caught Isaac's gaze and amended, "I mean… it’s ok, we still have options.” Isaac wasn’t fooled, but he was not in much of a position to point out that Scott wasn’t telling the truth and was obviously panicking.

Stiles had been training with Deaton for months, learning more about werewolves, the lore, and most importantly –first aid. It had become clear fairly early on during the fights with the Alphas that they needed someone who could help at a moments notice, and Stiles was the obvious choice. He was a fast learner, and because he was human he was rarely a part of the actual fighting. Despite this knowledge, Scott hesitated to call him. Having Stiles come would make him a target for the hunters, and he wouldn’t heal if they managed to hit him. At the same time, it wasn’t really a decision. If Isaac died and Stiles would have been able to stop it, Scott would never forgive himself and neither would Stiles.

The phone rang twice before Scott was rewarded with his best-friend’s voice on the other end.

“Hey man, what’s up? I had the funniest thing I wanted to tell you ab-” Scott cut him off quickly.

“Isaac’s been shot, the bullets were laced with wolfsbane. We can’t get out, I tried calling Derek but he didn’t answer, I didn’t know who else to call, I really didn’t want to involve you because they’re still out there but, oh man, he really needs help…” The more he spoke the more he sped up and his words started slurring together becoming almost unintelligible.

“Scott, Scott, SCOTT! Slow down, take a deep breath. Tell me where you are and I’ll come get you.”

“We’re in one of the old Hale hideouts, the one by the river.” Another convenient aspect of Stiles’ training with Deaton was a wide body of knowledge concerning the Hales, including where their underground hideouts were located.

“Ok, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. How’s Isaac doing? Is he conscious? How many times was he shot?” Scott could hear the jingle of Stiles’ keys on the other end and his footsteps as he made his way out his door. Part of Scott was relieved that they were going to be rescued, and part of him was filled with dread at the thought of his friend being caught in the crossfire.

Scott nudged Isaac and was rewarded with a fluttering of his eyelids, which opened for a moment and then closed again.

“Isaac, are you awake? Can you hear me?” Isaac shifted slightly, but did not open his eyes.

“Yeah… just… tired…” He answered, his words slurring with exhaustion.

“Alright Scott, you need to try and keep him awake, ok? Can you do that?” Stiles had clearly heard the answer on the other end and in his calmest voice was trying to help Scott do what needed to be done. Scott was grateful for the millionth time that his usually hyperactive friend was able to be calm and strong for the both of them when it was necessary.

“Yeah… Yeah, I can do that. He was shot three times. Stiles, hurry… he doesn’t look so good.” Stiles could hear the panic in his friend’s voice and pushed a little harder down on the gas pedal, hoping desperately that none of his dad’s colleagues were lying in wait close by. On the other end of the line Stiles could hear the sound of Isaac puking and vividly remembered the terrifying scene as Derek had done the same when he was shot. At the time Stiles had thought that he was going to faint just at the sight of the black blood and he hoped desperatley that Scott would be able to keep his wits about him. "Stiles..." Scott's voice came out as a terrified whine that forced Stiles to push the pedal down a little more as the speedometer crept well above legal limits. 

“I’m coming as fast as I can. Do you need me stay on the phone with you or have you got it from here?”

“I-I’ve got it. Stiles, be careful. They have guns; they won’t hesitate to kill you. When you get here, just wait at the entrance; don’t get out of the car. Don’t be stupid with this, we need you alive.”

“Alright man, I promise I won’t leave the Jeep. I’ll see you soon.” The line cut out as Stiles hung up and Scott was left in the quiet of the cave, listening to his anxious thoughts and hearing the pounding of his heartbeat as adrenaline pushed it towards a mile a minute.

“Hey Isaac, you still awake buddy?” Isaac did not so much as twitch in response. “ISAAC!” The name tore from his throat sounding more like a growl than an actually word, and with it came the commanding tone of the True Alpha.

“Yeah… Yeah… sorry.” Said Isaac, his voice quiet but nevertheless present. Scott let out a breath of air he’d been holding in; as long as Isaac was awake he could still be saved.

As he waited, Scott went over the past couple months in his head. Isaac living at his house, bonding over videogames and late-night marathons of crappy movies, it was better than he could ever have expected. It wasn’t like it was lonely at Scott’s house before Isaac had come; he and his mom had been fine for years since his dad left. At the same time, while Scott hadn't known he wanted one, Isaac was another person there that he could talk to. His mom didn’t understand what it was like being a werewolf or feeling all the weight of trying to keep everyone in Beacon Hills alive while simultaneously trying to keep up a B average in school.

Isaac understood and for the first time since he had been bitten, Scott felt like there was someone whom he could talk to and who would really listen and understand what he was going through. Stiles was great and would always be his best friend, but unless he decided to turn –and that wasn’t looking likely- there would always be some part of him that could never understand what Scott’s life was like. Isaac had turned into more than a friend or brother, it was like he was a piece of Scott that he had forgotten he’d lost, but now couldn’t imagine living without. It was stronger even than anything he had ever felt with Allison, and it was now balanced perilously on the edge of a blade. Isaac could die and he would never know how Scott truly felt about him.

Scott was broken from his reverie by the sound of a car pulling in just overhead, and his heart practically melted with relief. He listened for a second to see if there were any footsteps or gunfire, and when he decided the coast was clear he heaved Isaac up and carried him out of their hiding spot. He knew that had Isaac been more awake he would have been humiliated at being carried by Scott, but given the circumstances Scott decided he wouldn’t mind.

Stiles waited in the car just as he promised and only stopped long enough for Scott to shut the door behind him before speeding off.

“I called Derek a billion times and he finally picked up. He’s going to meet us as his house because it’s the closest and my dad won’t be there to come home and see what’s going on. I thought about your house, but I didn’t think your mom would like to find this waiting for her when she got home either -and anyways, like I said, Derek’s is closest.” When Scott didn’t respond a new fear crept into Stiles and he immediately looked into the rearview mirror that, despite safety, had been angled to see the passengers in the back. “Scott, are you hurt?” Scott continued being unresponsive and after a moments pause Stiles practically screamed at him. “SCOTT, ARE. YOU. HURT?” This time it seemed to snap Scott out of whatever trance he had been in.

“No-No, I’m fine. It’s just Isaac. He… he took the bullets for me. They were aiming at me.” His voice was thick with emotion and Stiles wished he could reach back and embrace his friend.

“This is not your fault Scott, and either way, Isaac is going to be fine. Hey Isaac, how are you holding up?” He said the last part louder, trying to get Isaac’s attention. It looked as though Isaac were sleeping; he was lying across all three seats, his legs tucked in to his chest in order to fit, with his head resting in Scott’s lap.

“Yeah, ‘m ok.” He said, his blue eyes blinking open for a moment and staring without seeing at the ceiling.

“Alright man, we’re almost there. Don’t go to sleep yet, I promise you can get all the sleep you want later, just try and stay awake for now.” Rather than giving a verbal response, this time Isaac just nodded, his blonde hair lightly nudging Scott’s legs.

It took them five minutes to get to the house and in that time Stiles kept up his customary babble. Mostly he was trying to tell Isaac things to keep him awake, but a lot of it was just things that he hoped would make Scott feel better. Despite not being in a fit state to respond, Scott appreciated the way Stiles kept going, it made things feel slightly more normal and less dire. Scott distantly thought that had Stiles been more focused and more willing to spend endless years of his life in school, he would have made an excellent doctor. From the actual healing to bedside manner, Stiles seemed to have it all down.

Derek was waiting at the entrance of his apartment when the Jeep pulled in and he helped Scott to gingerly lift Isaac up and carry him to the living room. Once there, they laid him down on a table that seemed to have been prepped before they got there. Cora stood beside it, making it clear that it was her handy work. The table had a towel over it and a pillow at the head along with various first-aid supplies stacked in a pile. She knew that Stiles probably had all that he needed in his own first-aid kit (which he kept in the car), but the time waiting for them to get there had been agony and she had needed something to do to keep her from joining Derek in pacing.

“We don’t know what kind of bullets they are. We know they’re wolfsbane but we don’t know what variety… someone’s going to have to track the hunters down and bring some bullets back or there’s no chance he’s coming out of this alive.” Derek said this quietly in Stiles’ ear as Stiles unpacked some of his things from his first aid kit. They both knew that Scott could hear what was being said, but they hoped Isaac was too out of it to be listening.

“Thankfully, no, that is not the case. Deaton gave me a stash of this weird blend of wolfsbane. It has every kind imaginable ground into it, so it will heal anything. The healing time will be slower because the body will think it is fighting off more poisons temporarily, but it will burn out the effects of whatever is in the bullets. The recovery time sucks compared to normal werewolf healing, but it’s still only a few hours.” As he said this he attached leads to Isaac’s chest so that his heart rate started being monitored to the room through beeps. Derek couldn’t help but be impressed by how far Stiles had come and how professional it all looked. They had all come a long way since Derek had been shot by Kate and had nearly forced Stiles to cut off his arm inside of Deaton’s clinic.

“Wow. Wish I had known that a couple years ago, would have come in handy more than once.”

“It pays to get educated…” Stiles said distractedly as he tried to remember everything Deaton had taught him. There had been some minor scrape ups and things that had warranted medical attention, when injuries came from the Alpha pack they healed more slowly so it was good to have Stiles around to speed up the process as much as possible. There had never been a time until that point however, where Stiles truly felt the weight of someone else’s life in his own hands.

Isaac seemed to wake up a bit more once he had been placed in Derek’s house. His eyes blinked open every so often and he made groaning noises that simultaneously tore at his friends’ heartstrings, and let them know he was alive. Stiles tried to think of the best way to explain things to his friends, and realized that only way was to just not beat around the bush.

“This…isn’t going to be pleasant. Derek, you remember what it was like when it was you, that was one bullet and we had the correct antidote. He has three and the cure-all blend…” Scott’s hand curled around Isaac’s, as if hoping to shield him in some small way from what was about to happen. As Stiles spoke Scott’s hand tightened more and more around Isaac’s and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if at this point the pressure was more comforting or bone-crushing.

“What are you saying, Stiles? You have to do it, so do it. I don’t think he’ll care tomorrow as long as he’s still alive.” Derek said, his voice harsh but not mean. Behind his façade of strength and leadership, he was clearly afraid. Isaac was his last living Beta; Stiles didn’t even want to consider what losing him would do to Derek.

“You’re going to have to hold him down, and better than the whole ice-water bathtub incident. If he jerks too hard I’m going to end up putting more wolfsbane in than taking it out, it can only leach out poison from somewhere already infected. What I’m saying is, if he moves we’ll end up infecting him more and it will be a lot harder to fix.” Derek nodded and rather than giving a verbal answer, moved back towards Isaac’s shoulder and rested his hand there. Scott followed suit, both of them bracing themselves to contain the force of Isaac’s upper body. Cora followed suit and stationed herself at Isaac’s legs, ready to hold them down when the time came.

As carefully as he could, Stiles separated the powder into three different piles. At the sight of Stiles’ lighter, Derek and Scott pushed down on Isaac, preemptively holding him in place. What they hadn’t anticipated was Isaac’s reaction. He immediately began thrashing, desperately trying to wriggle free from their grasp. It was clear that he was delirious and wasn’t sure what was going on, his mind had gone into some sort of hallucinatory state. He started hyperventilating and the fear was obvious on his face.

“Please dad, just let me go…. PLEASE! I need to get out. I’m sorry! Let me out, dad! I won’t do it again… I won’t…” The muttering continued and became louder and louder as his body twisted beneath Derek and Scott’s grasp. It temporarily froze Stiles in place with the shock of it. Derek’s face went through various stages of rage and sadness as he became aware of what Isaac thought they were doing to him. Scott’s eyes brimmed with tears and Stiles knew that it was worse for him because Isaac had told him everything and he had to listen knowing all the details of what was going on in Isaac’s mind. Despite that, neither of them let him go, though the temptation was clearly there.

“Stiles, do it now!” Derek said, prompting Stiles back into action. The more Isaac squirmed and shouted to his nightmares, the faster the beeping on his monitor was. Stiles lit the first pile and watched the blue smoke curl out of it. He gave one final nod to Derek and Scott, and then pushed the smoking mound into one of the bullet holes. The reaction was instant, Isaac’s upper body wrenched forward and he was nearly halfway to sitting up before Derek and Scott got him back down on the table.

“I said you need to hold him! There are two of you and one of him, get it together!” Stiles knew that it sounded harsh, but this was Isaac’s life they were talking about and the beeping was approaching dangerously close intervals. It was only a matter of time before Isaac’s heart gave out from the strain of it.

Cora abandoned Isaac’s legs and lit the second pile as Stiles lit the third, deciding that the faster they went the better. This time Derek and Scott were both practically on top of Isaac as they tried to find the best way to keep him down. Stiles and Cora put the powder in and just as before, Isaac’s entire body lurched forward. Luckily, this time he was caught almost immediately by the two forces at his sides and pushed back down on the table. The writhing continued for moments that seemed like eternities, but finally stopped. Stiles looked up at his friends and felt the thrill of victory. His high at saving a life was cut short when the beeping was replaced with the steady flatline noise.  

“No no no no no!!! This should not be happening, we fixed it! Scott, start CPR, I’ll get the paddles.” Stiles began moving around objects in his first aid kit, not having anticipated Isaac’s heart to stop. He knew that it should have been one of the first things he had taken out, but Isaac was a werewolf… The idea that his heart might actually stop with only Stiles there to stand between him and death had seemed like an unrealistic possibility at the time, even given the urgency of the situation. As Stiles waited for the paddles to charge he could see Scott bending over Isaac, his strong arms pushing rhythmically onto Isaac’s bare chest.

There were tears streaming down Scott’s face as he blew air into his friends’ mouth and then continued his compressions. Stiles placed the pads where the paddle would go on Isaac’s chest while Scott continued without pause.

“Alright Scott, move over.” Stiles said, trying to make his voice sound authoritative rather than terrified.

“Wait, I think I hear his heart beating.” Scott said, his voice full of hope and panic in equal measures.

“Scott, the machine would--” Stiles’ words were cut off by the sound of the beeping starting up again. It was then that Isaac opened his eyes and saw the faces of all his friends standing around him, and despite them all being there, he only really seemed to see Scott.

“Not exactly how I pictured our first kiss to go,” said Isaac, “but you know what they say, beggars can’t be choosers.” Scott bent down and really kissed him then, tears streaming down both of their faces.

“If I had known it only took temporarily dying to get you to kiss me, I would have done it ages ago.”

“That’s not even funny, never do that again. Ever.” Scott said, his voice sounding gruff and taking on the tone of the True Alpha.

“I had to, I don’t know if you’ve realized, but it’s not as if I have family to spare. They could have killed you; I had to take the bullet. I would rather be dead than live in a world where I lost someone else, especially if that someone was you.”

“Well, how do you think I would have felt?” Scott asked, his voice raising.

“You know… Maybe you two should pick this conversation up later, I think Isaac needs to get some serious ‘z’s in. He isn’t healed yet; he’s just not dying. Fighting can wait until healing is done, alright?” Scott looked sheepishly at Stiles and nodded and even Isaac looked a little guilty. They moved Isaac to the couch, where he fell asleep with Scott’s hand in his. Derek and Stiles went to Derek’s room to discuss whatever just happened between Scott and Isaac, as neither of them had seen that coming –though it would make it a little easier for them to tell Isaac and Scott about their relationship, once they were ready. And Cora went to bed, sick of being the third wheel. Everything was as it should be and the pack could rest easily, finally all together under one roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!   
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, you can find me at: keepcalmandraisechaos.tumblr.com
> 
> All you comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> -Talli


End file.
